Imperfect in a world of Perfect
by Stephanie Shortcake
Summary: Bella Swan is Tyler Potter, Harry Potter's twin. But she is a slytherin and hated by her brother and his friends. She is also alone in the world. left by everyone so what happens when the cullens show? read and review. Better than it sounds.!
1. Chapter 1

** Imperfect in a Perfect World**

**A/N: Twilight/ Harry potter crossover with what I'm gonna guess is an original plot. Lol, yeah. So review.**

**Summary: Tyler Isabella Potter, Harry Potter's infamous twin. Not a 'chosen one'. A Slytherin. And maybe a future death eater? Who knows? But why does she hate the new family of vampires so much? Read and find out... xD**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. **

**Rated: T, for now. For language, sexuality, and violence.**

**Links on me profile!**

** Chapter 01: My life so far. **

**Tyler/Bella POV**

"Bella, we're leaving." said Edward softly. My heart tugged. I didn't love Edward, at all. I loved the idea of him. A family.

"O-okay. Just let me make up an excuse for Charlie." I stammered.

"No." said Edward harshly.

"What?" I asked. It was all coming to an end.

"Carlisle can barely pass for 30, but is playing for 33. It's time."

"I can skip the last part of my senior year." I said.

"No, Bella. It's just us. Me and my family. Not you." said Edward.

"You don't want me?" I said, my voice breaking.

"No." He kissed my forehead before disappearing. He left me. Just like everyone else always does.

Confused? Let me explain.

When I was one, my parents were murdered. My twin, Harry, and I were all that remained. But my brother is the chosen one. He was there the night Voldemort was murdered. I was with my Uncle Sirius, so Voldemort didn't hurt me. Anyway, so I was sent to live with Sirius. (A/N: No Sirius in Azkaban. Pettigrew still betrayed them an escaped tho.) Harry couldn't ever live with us or even visit. So when I was 11 a man, with a long white beard, brought us together. It was time, he had said. Harry and I were cautious at first. We were so much alike, yet so different.

My childhood was good. His was awful. I was cunning. He was brave. I was loud. He was quiet. I was mischeivious. He was reserved. The list goes on and on. Anyway, we boarded the Hogwart's Express together. He wanted to be in Gryffindor. I didn't mind where, as long as it wasn't Hufflepuff. But then came the sorting. The day we changed forever.

_Flashback. September 1st, 2001. (bumped up 10 years)_

"_Harry, I'm so nervous." I said. He nodded._

"_I know the feeling Ty." I smiled and held his hand. He grinned at me. _

"_I don't want to be in Slytherin. It's where the bad ones go." said Ron Weasley, from Harry's left. Harry agreed and I stayed silent._

"_Potter, Harry." Harry smiled at me before going over to the stool. After a few moment it said: _

"_Gryffindor!" The house of red and gold cheered. I sucked in a breath. I was next._

"_Potter, Tyler." I tucked a loose stray of blonde hair and made my way to the stool. Harry gave me a thumbs up and I smiled at him._

"_Cunning." hissed a voice in my ear. _

_'So I've been told.' I though back._

"_You are brave, no doubt about it."_

_'Again, I've been told.'_

"_You want to fit in. But where?"_

_'Your job to figure that out.'_

"_Hmm, you wish for power. You are smart and fiesty. Loyal, but Hufflepuff doesn't suit you. "_

_'Duh.'_

"_I know where you belong."_

"_Slytherin." shouted the hat. My world started spinning. I walked over to the sea of kids in sliver and green. I sat next to a boy with slicked back blonde hair._

"_Draco. Draco Malfoy." he introduced. I smiled shakily._

"_Tyler Potter."_

"_Tyler? Isn't that a boy's name?" asked a dumb looking amphibian like boy._

"_No." I said simply. _

"_Oh." _

"_Ignore Goyle." said Draco. I liked him, and could tell we were going to be friends._

_September 2nd 2001._

_Today was when we got our timetables. I looked at mine._

_Monday-_

_Herbology-Hufflepuff_

_Charms- Ravenclaw_

_Potions-Gryffindor_

_History of Magic- Gryffindor_

_Lunch _

_Defense against the Dark Arts- Ravenclaw_

_Flying- Gryffindor_

_Transfiguration- Hufflepuff_

_I looked up from the parchment, and across the hall. I saw a familiar head and raced over to him._

"_Hiya Harry!" I said happily. He turned around and Ron turned his nose up._

"_What?" asked Harry irritably. I stared at him._

_"Uh, I just wanted to say hi..." I mumbled._

"_Oh well. Hi." said Harry shortly._

"_What's wrong?" I snapped._

"_You're a Slytherin." retorted Ron._

_"So?"_

"_No one good ever comes from there." said Harry._

"_Are you kidding me? I'm not evil!"_

"_What about that fish?" accused Harry._

"_That was an accident." I blew up a fish, when I got mad once._

"_GO away Tyler." snarled Ron. Tears welled up into my aqua eyes. First my parents...now my brother._

_Fast Forward. June 18th, 2006_

"_Harry!" I shouted angrily._

"_What do you want?" he spat, spinning around. He thinks I'm evil still._

_"Sirius is like my fucking father. I am coming with you." I said sharply._

"_How do we know you you ain't a trap?" shrieked Ron._

"_Ronald he is the last ounce of family I have." I said, my voice breaking. Harry stared at me. I stared back. Harry left me, that day in first year. Never to come back._

"_Fine. Hermione, watch her." said Harry. I glared at him. We eventually got to the Ministry. It turned out it was a trap. Not set by me, however._

"_Sirius!" I shouted when the man who was like a father to me appeared._

"_Oh Tyler!" He rushed over to me and hugged me. I smiled._

_"I thought you were dead." I whispered into his ear._

"_Nope, not yet." He smiled and I grinned at him._

"_Aw isn't that sweet." cooed a baby like voice. I spun around._

"_Avada Kedavra." said Bellatrix Lestrange, pointing her wand at me. _

"_No!" said Sirius. He ran at me, pushing me to the side. The curse his him, and he fell through the veil. _

"_NO!" "NO!" Harry and I screamed._

"_Goddammit!" I cried. Lupin held me. _

_"Let me fucking go!" I snarled, racing after Bellatrix. Harry followed me._

"_Crucio!" he shouted._

"_You have to mean it Potter." she snapped. I meant it._

_"Crucio!" I snarled. She fell to the floor, and began to writhe. I increased the pain. She was no screamer._

_Harry stared at me. I had just tortured someone, and I felt good afterwards._

_I had also just lost my only family._

_June 21st, 2006._

"_I'm sorry for your loss." said Dumbledore somberly. I stared at him._

"_No you're not." I said raspily._

"_Oh my dear I am. But you have a mission." _

"_I know." I said quietly. He looked at me._

"_Are you willing?"_

"_Yes." I needed to get out of here._

"_Good. The 23rd, right before the Hogwart's Express leaves, I want you here. A portkey will be waiting." I nodded and stood. I slumped into my dorm. Everyone was gone. Or so I thought. Tears welled up in my eyes and I sobbed. My life was in ruins. I was shaking and sobbing while I looked for a knife. Words floated inside my head._

_Evil._

_Bitch._

_Slut._

_Worthless._

_Trash._

_Embarassment._

_Hate._

_All of which were called to me by my brother and his friends. I found the blade and cried as it dragged it against my skin. Blood bubbled to the surface and began to ooze out. My mind was reeling. _

"_Tyler?" came a small voice from the doorway. I barely registered it. "Tyler!" Frantic now._

_Strong arms wrapped around me as blood poured from the wound on my arm. The wound that read:_

_Alone._

_I cried into Draco's arms...all night long until I passed out. He cried with me. He loved me. I loved him. But I was leaving. I was leaving soon. Because everyone left me. _

_End flashbacks._

So here I was today. The scar that read alone stared at me. I finally thought I found a family. They left me. Alone. Now it was time to return to the place I hated the most. Hogwarts.

**A/N:Kinda a prologue type thing. Basically she was tortured by her brother & all gryffindor's cuz she hung with the Slytherin gang. Harry is jealous of her, more will be revealed later. Yeah she etched Alone in her arm. Draco/Tyler later. Harry and her won't hate eachother forever. Set in New Moon/ Mid 6th book. **

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Imperfect in a Perfect World**

**A/N: Twilight/ Harry potter crossover with what I'm gonna guess is an original plot. Lol, yeah. So review.**

**Summary: Tyler Isabella Potter, Harry Potter's infamous twin. Not a 'chosen one'. A Slytherin. And maybe a future death eater? Who knows? But why does she hate the new family of vampires so much? Read and find out... xD**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. **

**Rated: T, for now. For language, sexuality, and violence.**

**Links on me profile!**

**Thanks for the reviews. Can I get 10 next chapter? :D**

** Chapter 02: Back to Hell.**

**Tyler POV September13th,2006**

I walked along the path until Charlie's house came into view. I scaled the side of the house, swinging myself into the open window. I actually was really good on my feet; totally not clumsy! My suitcases were open and I threw in clothes. I pulled out my wand and pressed it to my temple. I felt like a second skin was lifted off me. In the mirror I saw a girl with blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. Tyler Potter, not Isabella Swan. Me. I pulled out a pair of white jeans, a green shirt and a pair of beaten up black ankle boots. I pair the look off with my old leather jacket, an upside down cross and a long string of brown beads. Very edgy look. My hair was wavy, just how I liked it.

"Oblivite Maximum!" I murmured pointing my wand to the roof. A blue light shot out and spread. I shrunk my suitcases before going downstairs.

Alice Cullen POV. (oooh)

The entire family walked into the grand dining area, referred to as the Great Hall. Carlisle's old friend, Albus Dumbledore requested we attend the school for a year. It was a magic school! Although half the family is miserable at you know what. Edward mopes like a retarded puppy, Emmett hardly cracks a joke, Rosalie is...well indifferent, and I don't even shop! Poor Jasper! All the sad emotions!

But the sorting of us has begun.

"Cullen, Alice." I skipped up to the hat.

Hmmm, intelligent. Said a voice in my ear. I know where to put you!

"Ravenclaw." I stood and went to the blue table.

"Cullen, Edward."

"Gryffindor"

"Cullen, Emmett."

"Gryffindor."

"Hale, Jasper."

"Ravenclaw." He plopped down next to me. Finally:

"Hale, Rosalie."

"Slytherin"

We all sat down, and Dumbledore talked.

"There are some changes in staff. Dr. Carlisle Cullen will assist Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing and Professor Esme Cullen will be the new Muggle Studies teachers as Professor...Burbaage has disaapeared." Food appeared on out plates I pretended to eat. Suddenly a creak sound through out the hall. The doors opened to reveal a young woman. She had blonde hair and was so beautiful she could have passed for a vampire. Rosalie, I noticed, grew very jealous. She was dressed in a style not everyone could pull off; I couldn't.

"Ah, Miss Potter." said Dumbledore. She didn't even acknowlege him, before going to the Slytherin table.

TYLER POV

I walked in, not saying or doing anything except sitting next to Draco.

"Tyler! You're back!" said Draco excitedly. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course I'm back." I said smiling. He leaned in a kissed my cheek.

"You look great."

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said grinning. He smiled and I piled some noodles on my plate. We ate and chatted animatedly about me returning when something caught my eye.

Rosalie. Hale.

What the hell? She saw me staring and turned away, nose upturned. Frigid ice bitch.

"Come on Ty." said Draco. He grabbed my hand and we exited.

"Awh look. If it isn't the snake and the ferret." cooed a voice I recognized. I shuddered and turned to come face to face with a gangly red head.

"What Weasel?" I snarled. He smirked at me as Harry stood idly by. Hermione Granger, prissy bitch she is, just huffed.

"Well, I thought you were gone. For good. You know, finally ran off to the whore house where you belong." snarked Ron. My jaw dropped and Draco tensed. I hated, hated, fucking hated being called a whore. Harry even looked shocked. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my voice pure ice.

"You heard me. You are a slut. Shagging Zabini then Malfoy. Tell me, have you ever done them together?"

My hair turned red, oh yeah I'm a metamorphmagus. I put my wand in my boot and walked over to him.

"Don't ever call me that again." I said. A sharp SMACK! Echoed throughout the hall. Hermione uttered a gasp and Harry moved to pull Ron away.

"You know, I could hit you back. I mean you are a man." snorted Ron.

"Weasel, what the hell is your problem? What the fuck did she ever do to you?" snarled Draco.

"She crossed over to the dark side." said Harry from beside Ron.

"Oh, I guess being in Slytherin mean you're evil now, huh?" I mocked.

"It has always meant evil." said Harry.

"Since when? Since Voldemort came from there? Since his followers came from there? Since they wanted to clense the world?" snapped Draco. I shook my head.

"Come on." I said to Draco. We left without further incident. I slunk into the common room.

"Classes suck." I moaned, face down on the plush couch. Draco laughed.

"Yeah." said Draco. I sat up and kissed him on the mouth.

"Goodnight." I whispered before exiting the room.

Hermione POV

I sat in the Gryffindor common room, thinking about what just went down. God life was screwed up. Harry and Tyler were twins for chrissake but they acted life mortal enemys! I don't even know how they got life this. I mean, I get she's a Slytherin but why do they hate her? 

"Hey Harry?" I asked.

"Mmm?" he murmured back. He was working on a potions essay.

"Why do you hate Tyler?" I asked quietly. His head snapped up.

"She is pure undialated evil." said Harry simply.

"No she isn't. Elaborate." I pushed.

"Fine. You want to know the truth? I was and still am jealous of her. I lived a childhood of hell, with people who pretty much hated me. She lived with my godfather, not even hers. Plus she knew about the wizarding world. We met when I was 11 and I grew even more jealous. She could semi control her powers. One day, we were in the pet store in muggle London. She was whining to Sirius about a fish she wanted. He said no and next second the fish was blown up! She giggled and walked away. Honestly I was scared of her. Then she was sorted into Slytherin? God it was awful." said Harry glancing down.

"Kay, she had a good life. But why hate her? I know what it's like to be hated and it sucks." I said softly.

"She also hung out with my enemys. I guess...I just...was prejudicial. I mean, Ron was all like 'Oh god Slytherins are all bad!'. He totally moved my judgement. Then at the end of the year, when we found the Sorcerers Stone she was there. And she actually talked to Voldemort. Like he was human. 'Course she passed out right after. Then in second year she called me the heir of Slytherin. She tortured me, I was alone." said Harry sadly.

"So she teased you?"

"Yeah."

"And Ron, why do you hate her?" I asked.

"Well, she called me Weasel and she also stunned me in 2nd year, when you were..in the hospital wing. She stunned me because of me attempting to curse Draco for sticking up for you."

"And she mocked us in 3rd with all the Slytherin gang." intervened Harry.

"So you both were bad to each other." I concluded. They left and I stayed, drifting to sleep.

Tyler POV

I rolled out of bed and staggered into the bathroom. A hot steamy shower later, I was almost ready. I put on fishnet tights, and a black leather mini skirt. I stood there in my navy blue lace bra looking for a top. Ah ha! I found a white button down the I had chopped off the sleeves on. I left most of the buttons undone, so it showed off an ample about of clevage. Last but not least the Slytherin tie and robe. I dug through my wardrobe and found a pair of black ankle boots.

"Tyler?" called Daphne Greengrass.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Oh, just checkin' if you were awake. Shit, here's your timetable." said Daphne shoving a piece of parchment into my hand.

**Monday: **

**NEWT Level Potion-Slughorn.**

**NEWT level Transfiguration- McGonagall**

**NEWT Level Defense Against the Dark Arts- Snape**

**Lunch**

**Free Period**

**Free Period**

**NEWT Level Arithmancy- Vector**

**Tuesday:**

**NEWT Level Potions- Slughorn.**

**NEWT Level Potions- Slughorn.**

**NEWT Level Arithmancy- Vector.**

**Lunch**

**Free Period.**

**NEWT Level Herbology- Sprout.**

**NEWT Level Charms- Flitwick**

**Wednesday:**

**Free Period.**

**NEWT Level Defense Against the Dark Arts- Snape**

**NEWT Level Defense Against the Dark Arts- Snape.**

**Lunch**

**Free Period.**

**NEWT Level Astronomey- Sinistra**

**Thursday:**

**NEWT Level Transfiguration- McGonagall**

**NEWT Level Transfiguration- McGonagall**

**Free Period**

**Lunch**

**NEWT Level Charms- Flitwick**

**NEWT Level Charms- Flitwick**

**NEWT Level Herbology- Sprout**

**Friday:**

**NEWT Level Herbology- Sprout**

**NEWT Level Herbology- Sprout**

**NEWT Level Charms- Flitwick**

**Lunch**

**Free Period**

**Free Period**

**NEWT Level Potions- Snape **

I groaned. God I had all NEWT level courses. Gah, that means work. I slumped down to the Great Hall, and plopped down next to Draco.

"Want to have sex?" he asked suddenly. I snorted.

"Sure." I said back, jokingly.

"Let's go!" said Draco. I smiled and buttered my toast. I placed two slices into and napkin and followed him.

"Whatcha need?" I asked, taking a bite of the toast.

"I'm serious. Wanna have sex?" asked Draco. I dropped the toast.

"You're serious?" I asked incredulously.

"Hell yeah." grinned Draco, swooping in a kissing me on the mouth. I moaned into his lips.

"Drake." I said against his cool lips.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Remember the...the last time we had sex? Right before...before...before..." I trailed off. It had been right before Sirius died. About three months ago.

"It's too soon." I said smiling in spite of myself.

"Okay." he mumbled.

"Draco...are you and I ...dating?" I asked. We actually hadn't labled it.

"Tyler Potter, will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" asked Draco. I smiled.

"Yeah I would." I kissed his cheek before walking away.

Then something hit me. Three months ago we had sex.

I hadn't had my period in two months.

Oh shit.

**A/N: Kay, so yeah can you guess what's gonna happen next? Lol, so Hermione dug deep plus they might bond over Tyler's prob...er you'll find out. More Drama with the Cullens next. Sorry this was kinda crummy.**

**Review :D**

**-Love you**


	3. Chapter 3

** Imperfect in a Perfect World**

**A/N: Twilight/ Harry potter crossover with what I'm gonna guess is an original plot. Lol, yeah. So review.**

**Summary: Tyler Isabella Potter, Harry Potter's infamous twin. Not a 'chosen one'. A Slytherin. And maybe a future death eater? Who knows? But why does she hate the new family of vampires so much? Read and find out... xD**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. **

**Rated: T, for now. For language, sexuality, and violence.**

**Links on me profile!**

**Thanks for the reviews. Can I get 10 next chapter? :D**

** Chapter 03: Finding Out.**

Tyler POV

I hadn't had my period in two months. Shit!

"Er, I gotta go." I squeaked, dashing to the Hospital Wing.

"Ah, Miss Potter how can I help you?" said Carlisle Cullen. Fun to mess with.

"I need a pregnancy test." I said bluntly, setting my stuff down on a bed. His eyes widened.

"Uh, sure." he fumbled through Madam Pomfreys cabinet of potions and extracted a a purple potions.

"You have to er..take a piece of hair and set it in the potion and if it turns yellow you're pregnant if it turns purple you are not." Cullen said, handing my the vial. I plucked out a strand and set it in the vial.

"It may take five minutes or so." said Carlisle. He slipped away.

Did I want this baby?\

No.

Why?

I like my freedom. I like sex too much too.

Do you think you're pregnant?  
Yes.

Fuck your life?

Right in the ass.

I shook my self out of the daze and looked at the potions. It was lightening. Yellow?

No. It turned a robins egg blue.

"I'm not pregnant!" I squealed.

"Thanks Cullen!" I shouted, darting out of the Hospital Wing. I skipped all the way to Potions.

"Great." I grouched when I saw the only available seat was next to Hermione Granger. I plopped down next to her and pulled out some parchment.

_Hey, sorry for running off on you. _

I blew on it and it flew to Draco. A reply came back in a moment.

**Why did you?**

I scrawled down a quick reply.

_Er...well... I had a bit of a scare. A pregnancy scare. _

"Miss Potter." said Slughorn angrily. Guess I interrupted his lesson. "No note passing in my class. I guess you would like me to read it to the class."

I debated in my head then smirked.

"Sure. Well I almost got it on with Draco," I motioned to Draco. " but then I had a scare. A pregnancy scare. So I had to go take the test. I'm not pregnant though!"

The class remained silent and Slughorn blushed.

"Er...anyway back to the potion." Slughorn mumbled and I zoned out.

I had a reputation at Hogwarts. That's also why Ron hates me. I can't count how many guys I've had sex with. Scratch that, how many people I've done it with. I'm a whore, but that's what happens when ya got no one. I also am the school "druggie". I prefer muggle prescription meds to anything. And weed. I got it all stored in places.

'Course I ain't cocky about it. I don't like crack or meth or any shit like that. Prefer a tiny pill that sends me to space. And to counter those hangover potions make sure I don't die. It's a good life.

"Potter." snapped Hermione. Her hair was a frizzy mess and her eyes were crazed.

"Yeah?" I asked fakely.

"Do you have goblin nails I can borrow?" she asked frantically.

"Uh, sure. Wait what potion are we making?" I asked handing her the vial.

"Our own potion antidote." she said back quickly. I shrugged. A beazor would work. I walked into the store cabinet and grabbed the lumpy rock. I was done.

"Professor I am done." I announced smiling. He waddled over to me and stared at the stone.

"Er, Miss Potter...I am not sure whether or not to say thats cheating. So I'll accept it."

"Okay then. Can I leave?" I asked. Why should I stay when I could leave?

"Er...yes...right...run along." I gathered my text books and left the class. I walked swiftly throughout the halls and when I reached the library the bell rang. Urgh. I rummaged around my tote bag and found a pill bottle, and extracted a small pink pill. An upper. I swallowed it dry and walked to Transfiguration. I could feel my brain begin to buzz and my stomach twist in a pleasuring way.

Transfiguration was so boring. Seriously I can turn an arm into a leg already.

I left the class, still buzzed. The rest of the hour passed by without incident so it was time for lunch.

"Pretty ballsy of you to come out and say that in Potions." said a small voice. My shoulders tensed.

"What do you want Granger?" I asked sourly.

"I'm just here..to talk. I mean I can do that can't I?" Before I could say no she butted in.

"What do you have next?" asked Hermione.

"Free. Same after that."

"I do too. C'mon, let's go to the library."

"No fuckin' way. Come well go to the Slytherin common room. Nobody's there now. They're all out in the courtyard." I stood up, leaving my barely touched lunch.

"The S-Slytherin Common room?" stammered Hermione.

"Der." I replied back sarcastically. She blushed but followed me. We went down the flights of stairs until we came to the dungeons.

"Pureblood." I said. That was the password. We walked through the long hallway of eerie green.

"It's creepy in here." murmured Hermione. Fear was present in her eyes. I snorted as we climbed the step that led to my dorm. I kicked off my heels and slid into a pair of comfy Doc Martens; then I pulled off the slytherin attire.

"Uh..." mumbled Hermione awkwardly. I reached under the bed and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. Vodka.

"Let's go." I said. The pills were in my pocket and my vodka was in my hand.

"Where are we going?" asked Hermione nervously.

"The lake." I said smirking.

"You might wanna kick off you robe." I said. She nodded and discarded it. We walked swiftly to the edge of the lake and sat down under a tree.

"Here, take this." I said smiling. It was a drug that had the same effects of pot and a shot. She tentatively reached out and I placed the pink pill in her hand.

"Chase it with this." I handed her the bottle of Vodka.

"What are they?"

"A pill and water." I lied. She cocked an eyebrow and put the pill on her tongue. Hermione took a swig of the vodka and made a sour face.

"You get used to it." I said. She nodded.

"So Tyler, I just wanted to you know get to know you..." mumbled Hermione.

"Are you a lesbian?" I asked out of the blue. The effects of the upper.

"Oh god no." said Hermione appalled.

"Bi?" 

"I like Ron." confessed Hermione.

"But he's dating Lavender?" I said. (AN: they stared going out like a week ago...)

"Sadly."

"Are you a virgin?" I asked.

"Er...yeah." said Hermione quietly. I could see her pupils dilating, the pills were taking effect.

"Well, maybe we can change that later. Anyway, so you don't hate me?"

"Oh no. Ron does 'cuz you stunned him and blah blah blah. Oh and Harry's jealous of you." Hermione is the rambling drunk. Good to know. (I'm the horny drunk)

"Really?" I took a swig of the alcohol.

"Yeah, they told me yesterday. Guess he wished he had your life." rambled Hermione. I sighed and laid back soaking up the sun, I did a sweep of the area. Nobody was around. The only kids out were a few first years and a handful of second years.

"Hey Hermione?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Are you my friend?"

"Sure."

"Wanna have sex?" I asked. I really wanted to see the non-bookish Hermione.

"Sure." she mumbled.

"Seriously?" I asked. I hadn't had sex since Draco last year and I was long overdue. Before I had sex like once a week!

"Sure. I wanna lose my v card. So then when Ron finally plucks up the courage I'll be one step ahead of him."

"Come here." I mumbled

1 and ½ Hours later.

The pill had worn off. Hermione wasn't pissed that we had sex. A bit hysterical honestly.

"Hermione, it's okay." I crooned.

"B-but I wanted to wait till marriage." she wailed. I smiled.

"Nobody does that. Plus you said you wanted one up Ron."

"I do. But I dunno...it was good though." mumbled Hermione.

"Just to be clear, it's sex. Not a relationship. I am not suddenly your girlfriend." I said carefully.

"Oh god no. No offense, but well... you know." said Hermione, smiling a bit.

"Thanks god. I mean I'll totally do it again but no commitments." I said. She nodded forcefully.

"But we can still be friends right?" said Hermione nervously wringing her hands.

"Sure." I said. It was kinda nice to have a friend that wasn't a Slytherin.

"Yay, it's gonna be good to have a friend that's a girl." said Hermione. I nodded.

"You better go. We have Transfiguration next." I slid into my clothes and uniform and we slid out of the Room of Requirement.

"Yeah. Come on. Sit by me?" 

"Sure."

This was the beginning of a great friendship.

**A/N: Kay, there will be a pregnancy but not right now. I decided to let her live a little before that. Hermione is her knew friend. But Tyler does drugs and has sex...so Hermione might be turned to the dark side. Now, Im not sure if Tyler is gonna be a Death Eater, I dont think so. I know she won't fight on the light side. She may just...not fight at all. Not sure. Btw she may fight on both. Lol, review :D **

**Love lots**

**oh hope this chapter didn't scare you away...**


	4. Chapter 4

** Imperfect in a Perfect World**

**A/N: Twilight/ Harry potter crossover with what I'm gonna guess is an original plot. Lol, yeah. So review.**

**Summary: Tyler Isabella Potter, Harry Potter's infamous twin. Not a 'chosen one'. A Slytherin. And maybe a future death eater? Who knows? But why does she hate the new family of vampires so much? Read and find out... xD**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. **

**Rated: T, for now. For language, sexuality, and violence.**

**Links on me profile!**

**Thanks for the reviews. Can I get 10 next chapter? :D**

** Chapter 04: Seasons of my life.**

Tyler POV

"Hermione why are you sitting by that whore?" asked Ron angrily.

"She's my friend." said Hermione firmly. Harry remained silent while Ron sniggered.

"Well what ever. Go screw yourself over." said Harry quietly.

"Potter, what's you deal. A birdie mentioned your jealous of me." I said smirking.

"Jealous of you?" snorted Harry. I nodded, my eyebrows cocked. "As if."

Anger flared inside me. "I mean who wouldn't be jealous of me. A whore who does drugs, cuts herself, oh and one time tried to off her self. Definitely someone to be jealous of."

I stood up, shooting an apologetic look at Hermione and sat next to Draco.

Harry POV (Ooh)

Tyler walked away and I zoned out to a blank space on the wall. I knew she tried to kill herself. I saw it on her arm. She carved Alone into it, too. It's sad and it does make me regret being mean to her but I just...befriending her seems too off in the distance.

"Well thanks. I finally gain a friend who isn't an arse and you drive her away." snapped Hermione.

"No she isn't an arse. She's a druggie and a whore." I said. The words were like butter, slippery.

"She's a whore? Have you seen Ronald lately?" she jabbed a thumb over to the snoring ginger.

"So? He snogs Lavender."

"Harry...can I ask you something?" asked Hermione, suddenly quiet.

"Sure." I said. She still was my bestfriend.

"How does it feel when you see Dean and Ginny kiss?" Hermione's eyes were shining with tears.

I frowned. The bell rung, signaling the end of class.

"Like she is beating my heart with a bludger bad, while gouging out my eyes."

"Exactly." said Hermione, lifting her bag and leaving.

She loved Ron but he was too stupid to know. Oh god. Maybe I could drop a hint.

"Hey! Potter!" called a seventh year Hufflepuff. Tyler and I turned around.

"Yeah?" we asked at the same time. We are still twins.

"Headmaster need both of you in his office." she said. We nodded and scurried toward the office.

"Enter." said Dumbledore, as we entered his office.

"What do you need?" asked Tyler impolitely.

"I have matters I would like to discuss with you." said Dumbledore sharply. Why is he so angry?

"About horcruxes." said Tyler indifferently. Dumbledore looked severely taken aback.

"Y-yes." stammered the aging man.

"Wait, what are horcruxes." I was seriously confused.

"One of the main components Voldemort is still alive and one of the reasons he will survive." said Tyler swiftly.

"Unless we destroy all of them." added the professor.

"What are horcruxes?"

"It pretty much when you kill a person, your soul splits. And you can store part of your torn soul."

"Like, if I had a horcrux made and you ran me through with a sword I'd survive." said Tyler in a monotone.

"I need you two to help me find and destroy them." said Dumbledore.

"Okay." I said, just as Tyler said, "No."

"No?" asked Dumbledore.

"No." said Tyler firmly. "I'm not getting involved with the war."

"It's inevitable." I said.

"No it's not. I ain't a coward but I'm not for the Order or the Dark Lord. I'm for myself. Hence the reason I'm quittin' school after this year." said Tyler. Maybe she truly is evil.

"Well then you two are dismissed. Harry I will send for you another day." We left.

"So you are evil." I stated. I walked ahead of her.

"Hey Harry." said Tyler. I turned around just as her fist collided with my nose. It made a sickening crunch and blood began to gush from it.

"That is for everything you have ever done to me."

Tyler POV.

Harry gaped at me, blood pouring from his broken nose. I pulled out my wand.

"Obliviate." I erased the past two minutes and jogged away.

"Ah, Miss Potter!" called Carlisle Cullen. I growled and turned.

"Yes?" I asked. It was already 5 and I wanted to go crash.

"I'm afraid we made a mistake...er...you see I gave you the wrong potion. I accidentally gave you an STD (K, crazy AN: but you know the rule you only put an if the next word starts with a vowel? Well say "a STD" and "an STD" an sounds better...just sayin') test. On the bright side you have no STDs."

My heart fell out of my chest, my brain along with it. "Er, can I take the actual test now?" I asked warily. Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit!

"Sure, I actually have some right here." I sat down on the ledge of the window I was by, and plucked out a stand of hair and set it in the potion. Waiting.

"Uh, I'll be right back." said the vampire, leaving hurridly.

"Psst." hissed a voice. I turned.

"Hello?" I asked, setting the potion down.

"Psst. B-Tyler." said a voice I knew.

"What do you want Cullen?" I snarled as Alice Cullen appeared.

"I know who you are." said Alice smugly.

"Duh, I'm Tyler fricken' Potter." I said. (Lol)

"No, you're Bella Swan." said Alice.

"Yes, I was. She was a role I played. Sad to say I hated her. Just like I hate you."

"Says the whore who is pregnant." snorted Alice. My stomach dropped and I risked a glance at the potion.

Holy Shit. It was a canary yellow.

"And I'd stop the drugs and sex. That baby won't survive long." sang Alice evilly. She left me alone and I sat there. Scared.

I rested a palm on my tummy. It wasn't very big yet, but it was barely there.

I had a baby inside of me. That was possibly the most insightful moment of my life.

I had to turn my life around, and quick. For my baby.

**A/N: I know you guys want Death Eater Tyler but I'm sorry but she isn't gonna be one right now im thinkin she will be later tho. Sorry. This is gonna be a Draco/Tyler story btw. And I am modeling Tyler off Dianna Agron. So review...:D**

**-Love lots.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Imperfect in a Perfect World**

**A/N: Twilight/ Harry potter crossover with what I'm gonna guess is an original plot. Lol, yeah. So review.**

**Summary: Tyler Isabella Potter, Harry Potter's infamous twin. Not a 'chosen one'. A Slytherin. And maybe a future death eater? Who knows? But why does she hate the new family of vampires so much? Read and find out... xD**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. **

**Rated: T, for now. For language, sexuality, and violence.**

**Links on me profile!**

**Thanks for the reviews. Can I get 10 next chapter? :D**

*****IMPORTANT***** okay, so Dumbledore dies in June, but I'm pushing up to February 18th. Kay? Kay.**

**Serena Artemis Malfoy**

** Chapter 05: Fast Forward!**

**Tyler POV** December 23rd.

I was 5 months pregnant when the school began to take notice. Word spread like wildfire. I had to start wearing maternity clothes. Oh! Draco took the news well...all things considered.

_Flashback_

"_Draco..." I murmured nervously. I kept wringing my hands together._

"_Hey Ty." said Draco, kissing my cheek. I smiled wearily._

"_C-can I talk to you?" I asked, gesturing to the hallway._

"_Uh, sure." We walked outside._

"_You know how I mentioned I had a pregnancy scare?"_

"_Yeah..." Draco's eyes widened._

"_Well I took the wrong t-test."_

"_Okay..." Draco's eyes looked even more fearful._

"_I actually took the pregnancy test last week." I bit my lip, and stared into his eyes._

_"Draco I'm pregnant with you baby."_

_Draco began to choke violently. He then promptly passed out. Shit._

I still laugh at that memory.

"Hey 'Mione." I said smiling as Hermione sat down next to me.

"Heeyyy Tyler. Hi lil' Hermione." slurred Hermione, kissing my portruding belly. Whoops, guess she's slightly drunk.

Oh yeah, I broke Hermione Granger. Sure, she is still a prissy bitch about grades but man she now knows how to party. She has successfully learned to party like a Slytherin. She also used my pills, since I no longer do.

"Mione dear." I said sighing. (AN: The trio is staying at Hogwarts this XMAS)

"Oh come on Ty! It break. Let loose!" I smiled at the brunette.

"You're nuts." I said. I leaned in and kissed her peachy pink lips.

"Mmm." she moaned, her tongue entering my warm mouth. Hermione and I had a purely sex relationship, plus we were best friends. (AN: Sorry I have a lot of these, do any of you watch glee? They have a santana/ brittany relationship)

An hour later we were laying in my bed, sweaty and naked. Pregnancy made me seriously horny. Ask Draco. I even got Hermione to have sex with me and Draco at the same time. Threesomes are awesome.

"Come on Hermione." I said giggled. I dragged her into the shower, where we cleaned up.

December 24th

"Her-mione." I whined. She smiled and exited the room. I was wearing a blue maternity jersey dress with silver satin flats. Hermione was wearing a tight black cocktail dress with navy blue stilettos. Her hair was sexy and messy. We were going to the Christmas Eve Ball.

"Hey sexy." smiled Draco, linking his arm with mine.

"Well well Mudblood you do clean up nice." joked Draco. Hermione didn't mind him calling her mudblood, he didn't do it often though.

She grinned. "Duh, I want to make Ron gravel at my feet."

I snorted. "Let's go."

We walked to the Great Hall which was decorated lavishly. My breath was nearly taken away.

"It's beautiful." I murmured.

"Not as beautiful as you." said Draco cheesily.

"Corny." I snorted. Ron and Harry appeared.

"Malfoy. Potter." They acknowledged.

"Hermione you look stunning." said Ron in awe. She smirked.

"Shouldn't you be with Lav-Lav?" said Hermione sarcastically.

"No...she...we broke up last week." Hermione's eyes brightened.

"Draco, Harry let's go get some juice." I grabbed Draco's hand and gestured to the punch bowl. Harry followed reluctantly.

"So Draco what are Cissy and Lucius doing?" I asked. I usually spent the summers there, much to the dismay of Sirius.

"Oh, they are taking a second honeymoon in Spain."

"Cissy and Lucius?" snorted Harry.

"Potter, have a problem?" I asked irritably.

"No, no dear sister." said Harry sarcastically.

"Come on Draco, let's go dance." I grabbed his hand and led him to the student filled dance floor.

**3 hours later**

It was 11:30 and the dance was clearing out.

"Tyler, take a walk with me." I followed Draco, grinning. We exited the castle and walked over to our favorite spot, a willow near the Lake. Big, fat snow flakes fell on my cheeks and I shivered. Draco took off his suit jacket and I stuffed my arms into the warm sleeves.

"Tyler Mackenzie(AN:I dont remember if I ever gave her a middle name) Potter. You are my best friend. You are my girlfriend and the mother to my baby to be. You are the sunshine in my gloomy life. With out you I would be dead. You are bitchy, arrogant, borderline insane," He got down on one knee and extracted a ring box. Oh. My. God. "beautiful, funny, and overall amazing woman. I love you. With all my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He revealed a gorgeous platinum band. It had a a square diamond with several tiny emeralds surrounding it. 

Tears swelled up into my navy eyes. "Y-yes." I stammered. His smile glimmered so brightly as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"I love you." I blubbered, kissing him on the mouth. We would be the perfect family.

Almost.

**February 15th **

Oh my god. I am a whale. I am about 7 ½ months along with the pregnancy and I was positive it was a girl. I mean, mother's intuition right? Right. Anyway, lately I've been feeling really alone. I mean, I love Draco but recently he's been hanging with Pansy and Blaise more than me. Pretty much everyone besides Hermione has been ignoring me.

Actually, now that the Order knows I'm friends with Hermione they are suspicious of me and she has been avoiding me. Speak of the devil...

"Hermione!" I said excitedly. I was really lonely.

"Oh..Tyler hi." she mumbled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, irritated.

"Lavender and Ron are back together." She wailed. I felt sick. Poor girl.

"Aw, Mione." I said sadly. I hugged her tightly, well as tightly as I could.

"Why would he do this?" she blubbered.

I glanced at Draco, "Who knows why men do what they do?"

I had no clue how true my words would be.

what is with people? seriously man.

**A/N: sorry its so short. Lol yeah Serena Artemis Malfoy is gonna be the kids name. Like? Like. Lol next chapter will be epic. Promise and it will (hopefully) introduce Death Eater Tyler. **

**Love Lots**

**ps review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

** Imperfect in a Perfect World**

**A/N: Twilight/ Harry potter crossover with what I'm gonna guess is an original plot. Lol, yeah. So review.**

**Summary: Tyler Isabella Potter, Harry Potter's infamous twin. Not a 'chosen one'. A Slytherin. And maybe a future death eater? Who knows? But why does she hate the new family of vampires so much? Read and find out... xD**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. **

**Rated: T, for now. For language, sexuality, and violence.**

**Links on me profile!**

**Thanks for the reviews. Can I get 10 next chapter? :D**

*****IMPORTANT***** okay, so Dumbledore dies in June, but I'm pushing up to February 18th. Kay? Kay.**

**My birthday it tomorrow, so can I get a lot of review? (:**

** Chapter 06: The Battle of the Astronomey Tower.**

Tyler POV February 7th, (Idk what I put the dates of last chapter but this is the date of the battle. K?K.)

"Draco." I snarled, grabbing his wrist. He whipped around.

"What do you want?" he snapped. My eyes filled with his tears, and his filled with regret.

"I-I love you. Why have you been ignoring me?" I sobbed. He shhed me and hugged me.

"Tyler. I love you, and I have been..."

"Have you been cheating on me?" I accused angrily.

"Wh-what? No!" said Draco adamantly. "Ty, can I show you what I've been working on?" \

"Su-" I was interrupted by McGonagall.

"All student's to their house dorms. No wandering."

"Come one. Quickly." said Draco. I groaned, I was 6 ½ months (almost 7!) pregnant. I couldn't run. We came to the Room of Requirement and a door appeared. Inside was a room filled with...junk? He pulled me over to a wardrobe looking thing.

"I've been working on this...for the Dark Lord." mumbled Draco. I gasped. I wasn't working for either side, but my fiancee a Death Eater?

"A-Are you a death eater?" I asked softly. He began to sob, and I was taken aback. I comforted him, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

" I love you no matter what." I confessed.

"T-Tyler I hate him. I d-didn't want to be, but f-father. I am weak and worthless." he wailed. Anger welled up inside me and I gripped his shoulders.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. You are my best friend. You are my lover. You are my goddamn baby daddy not to mention my fiancee. Get a grip on yourself. You're a Death Eater? So fucking what. I support you because I love you." I crashed my lips to his before he could say much.

"You have no idea how happy you make me feel." He mumbled into my hair.

"So this is where you've been?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I've been fixing it up so the Death Eaters could...get into the school. Tyler...they are coming...tonight." I sucked in a breath.

"Oh god."

"They are to arrive at 8:00 pm sharp."

"Draco...it's 7:55!" I said in near hysterics.

"I know babe. If anything happens, I love you." He kissed my lips and I put my hands in his blonde hair.

The wardrobe began to rattle and it clicked open. Instinctively I hit behind Draco.

"Hello Draco!" said a baby-like voice. A mad looking woman appeared, flanked by several scary looking Death Eaters. "Who's this?"

"Aunt Bella, this is my fiancee. Tyler Potter." said Draco quietly. Her eyes widened.

"Potter?" she snarled.

"I'm a Slytherin ma'am, and actually hated by my brother." I announced. She laughed and I flinched.

"Well then, good job Draco. Now the other half of you mission." cackled Bellatrix Lestrange. She exited.

A battle had begun. I sprinted out and attacked anyone who dared attack Draco.

Then he disappeared.

"Tyler." snapped a voice. I turned and saw bushy hair.

"Mione!" I said.

"Why are you fighting us?" she asked sadly.

"I'm not! I'm fighting anyone who tries to hurt me or Draco. All of which seem to be on you side." I said slowly. She sighed and nodded.

"Be careful."

"Bye Mione."

"Stupefy!" cried Ron Weasley, pointing his wand at me. I dodged it.

"Weasley. I'm out for blood." I screeched. "Sectemsempra!" I slashed violently. He fell down.

Tonks appeared and attempted to stun me. I dodged and flung a curse at her. Her hair turned red.

"So you've crossed over?" she taunted.

"No quite yet." I replied before disappearing. Then I saw Draco. Harry was in hot pursuit of him. Shit.

"Avada Kedavra!" he cried, pointing his was at Draco.

"NO!" I screeched. I flung my self in front of him. The green jet of light rebounded off a mirror and hit me in my pregnant belly. Like a candle flame, my life went out.

(Was going to end there...but I'm too nice. So fuckin' review! :)

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep.

I groaned, and realized how heavy my body felt. I tried to pry my eyes open but they wouldn't. I felt like shit and that noise was fucking irritating. I groaned and with a swift motion got my eyes open. Thank god.

"Oh my god." breathed a voice next to me. Draco maybe? Yeah I think so

"Wh-what's going on?" I tried to say but it just sounded like mush.

"She's alive." croaked Draco. His eyes were red (from crying?) and bloodshot and he looking like hell.

"What day is it?" I managed.

"March 3rd." Holy fuck. Then something hit me. My flat belly.

"Where is my baby?" I asked frantically. Draco looked down.

"Where is she?"

"Tyler baby...the baby d-d-died." sobbed Draco.

"The baby died?" I gasped. My world seemed to crumble. I couldn't even cry.

"What was it?"

"A girl. We're supposed to name her. Tyler...they buried her already."

"Why?" I asked, my voice dead.

"She would have been...bad by now." said Draco carefully. My world turned gray.

"Why did she die?" I asked sullenly.

"Because, Potter shot the curse at your belly not you in specific. So it killed the innocent child within you." said Draco bitterly.

"Why did he want to hit me in the first place?" I asked.

"He was aiming at me. Because I was in the room when Dumbledore died. Ty, the school is gone. Except for Granger, Weasley, and Potter." said Draco softly. As if cued people burst through the door.

"Oh god, Tyler." said Hermione, tears in her eyes. She hugged me and I lay limp.

From that moment on, I would find no more love in the world. My baby, whom I name Serena Artemis Malfoy, was dead. And I would never ever be able to have another child. That was the beginning of my lifelong depression.

**A/N: I honestly hope you don't hate me. You prolly will. Sooooorrryyy. But she ain't gonna be a Death Eater. She will, however, kill off a main character. Then do something equally as dramatic. Maybe two more chapter? Chapter and epilogue? Yessir. Prolly have those done tonight or tomorrw.**

**TOMORROW IS MY BIRFDAY, so review nicely? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

** Imperfect in a Perfect World**

**A/N: Twilight/ Harry potter crossover with what I'm gonna guess is an original plot. Lol, yeah. So review.**

**Summary: Tyler Isabella Potter, Harry Potter's infamous twin. Not a 'chosen one'. A Slytherin. And maybe a future death eater? Who knows? But why does she hate the new family of vampires so much? Read and find out... xD**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. **

**Rated: T, for now. For language, sexuality, and violence.**

**Links on me profile!**

**Thanks for the reviews. Can I get 10 next chapter? :D**

*****IMPORTANT***** okay, so Dumbledore dies in June, but I'm pushing up to February 18th. Kay? Kay.**

**My birthday it tomorrow, so can I get a lot of review? (:**

** Chapter 07: The Fucking End Of Fucking Me.**

**Tyler POV July 12th **

The rain drops slapped against the window as Draco and I drove in a muggle car to a house I had visited once before. The Weasley's. My mood was the same as it had always been. Sad, lonely, and overall fucking suicidal. After I lost Serena it felt like I was a burden and worthless. Even Draco began to not put up with me. He would go out early and come home late.

Oh yeah, we got married in a shot gun wedding. With only the minister and a witness, Hermione, present. And we quit school.

"Tyler, we're here." said Draco clicking off the car. I blink and slouched inside. The Weasley's "requested" our presence. Fuck them.

"OH Tyler!" said Mrs. Weasley. I didn't bat an eyelash as she ushered us into the warm kitchen. The aroma of food surrounded me, making me gag. Oh, Draco thinks I'm anorexic. I'm not though. I don't think so...

"Mum...why the bloody hell is the Death Eater Whore here?" snarled Ron.

"Watch it." replied Draco, his voice like ice. I flinched.

"Ronald. Enough. Get Harry and Hermione." reprimanded Molly. She flashed me a look of apology. I didn't give any emotion back.

Over the past few months it felt like I had been falling into a pit of despair that was never ending. I think, after all my years of being a bitch about it, my terrible life finally caught up with me. All the sadness, grief, and death.

"What is she doing?" asked Harry angrily. My eyes hardened and my body stiffened.

"I invited her so you could talk." said Molly firmly. She ushered the five of us into a room and left. I heard the door click, locked.

"Oh, God Tyler." murmured Hermione, rushing over to hug me. I was rail thin and frail which I hated. But everyday life haunted me.

"Why are you here?"

"Dunno." I mumbled. My voice was hoarse and rough. Draco squeezed my hand.

"Look, we want to offer you two positions on the Order's side." said Harry officially. I snorted.

"No."

"No? So you'd rather be a killer than do some good for the world?" snapped Ron, his face red.

"FYI, your best mate killed me and my baby. And has the Order ever killed? Yup. Are all the Order's ideas bad? Nope. Are they all good? Nope." I said softly.

"Wow, James and Lily would be ashamed. Ashamed to have a daughter like you. A whore. A murderer. A liar. And most of all. A Slytherin." snarled Ron. Harry stared at him.

"Ron!" shouted Hermione angrily. She cast me a worrying look.

"Bit too far." said Harry.

"Ron. Why do you have it out for me?" I asked sincerely. I wanted to know.

"Er, let's let the the two hotheads alone." murmured Hermione. I told Draco I loved him, and kissed him The three left, leaving me with the ginger.

"Why do you have it out for me?" I repeated.

"Because you rejected me." whispered Ron, advancing toward me.

"I rejected you because Hermione loved you." I said.

"But the key word there is loved." said Ron. "She admitted she has feelings for someone else."

"Good. She's too good for you." I said my voice hard. His eyes darkened.

"But I can get you." snarled Ron. "You've always been a little loose."

I accidentally let out a whimper. He pulled down his fly.

"Muffliato." he whispered at the door. I screamed as he took out his penis. He yanked down my leggings, revealing my thong.

"Once a whore always a whore."

_Draco. Help. Help! Help!_ I sent a message in my mind. Oh god, wait. I managed, while Ron was fumbling with a condom, to flip open a swiss army knife the was in my bra. Weird, I know. He turned around.

"You have two seconds to back up." I said, my voice like needles. He snickered.

"Come one. Have sex with me. You are a loosey goosey." sniggered Ron. Tears welled up in my eyes. I kicked him in the nut and grabbed his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" I wailed. A green jet shot out of the wand and hit him in the chest. His eyes rolled up in his head and I knew he was a dead. I was shaking and found a quill and spare piece of parchment.

_Dear Draco,_

_I love you. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I love you, but Hermione loves you too. When I'm gone, love her? I know you love her too. Name your kids after me will you? Now I know you might have expected a long sappy suicide note. Sorry babe. I'm imperfect. Anyway, I love you. And don't kill anyone. Get out of the D.E's._

_Love you lot's _

_Tyler M. Malfoy._

_Dear Hermione,_

_Where to begin. I've only been your friend for a few months, but I love you like a sister. You are my best girlfriend. I also enjoy that I've changed you. Changed you for the better. You aren't a prissy little goody two shoes bitch. Now your my official protegee. And I know you love Draco. That's okay. When I'm gone, love him. Take care of him. Don't hurt him. Please? Thanks. I'm sorry I have to leave the world like this, but it's too hard for me. After her death and my 'almost rape' I had to go. I'm sorry for killing Ron, he almost killed me. I love you boo. Remember me? Always and forever._

_Love Lots,_

_Tyler M. Malfoy._

_PS Our Sex was greaaat._

_Dear Harry,_

_You're my brother. My twin no less. I don't hate you. Never did or could. I hated and still hate Ron. I wished we could have had a relationship, but you actually wouldn't allow that. I am a Slytherin. There is nothing wrong with that. Your job is to defeat Voldemort. Do that. Marry Ginny. Have kids. Make Mum and Dad proud. Stay in touch with Hermione. Don't judge her. Love is love. No matter what. I learned that. You should learn that._

_Love lots,_

_Tyler M. Malfoy._

I set the letters down next to me and lay down. Tears wormed their was out of my eyes. I was about to end it. Everything. I pulled out the swiss army knife and closed my eyes, placing the blade against my neck. The salty tears fell from my eyes, down my cheeks until they hit the paper that lay next to me.

"I love you." I murmured to the air. The, in a swift motion, I sliced my neck open. Pain bubbled from everywhere. My eyes sight began to spot. My body began to seize and again my life went out.

This time for good. 

**A/N: Sooooorryy for the shitty ending. :( lol, er epilogue sooon. Idk when it will be out. Tomorrow or friday. Er my birthday is tomorrow so review happily. :DD**


	8. Chapter 8

** Imperfect in a Perfect World**

**A/N: Twilight/ Harry potter crossover with what I'm gonna guess is an original plot. Lol, yeah. So review.**

**Summary: Tyler Isabella Potter, Harry Potter's infamous twin. Not a 'chosen one'. A Slytherin. And maybe a future death eater? Who knows? But why does she hate the new family of vampires so much? Read and find out... xD**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. **

**Rated: T, for now. For language, sexuality, and violence.**

**Links on me profile!**

**Thanks for the reviews. Can I get 10 next chapter? :D**

*****IMPORTANT***** okay, so Dumbledore dies in June, but I'm pushing up to February 18th. Kay? Kay.**

**My birthday it tomorrow, so can I get a lot of review? (:**

** Chapter 08: The Epilogue of everything.**

**Tyler POV.**

After I died, everyone was sad. Even Harry. The Weasley's mourned Ron. They knew I killed him. Harry, Hermione, and Draco mourned me too.

But that was 5 years ago. Now I'm in heaven with my parents. A particularly nice place, I guess. (A/N: sorry to offend any of those who don't believe in heaven. Im catholic... so yeah) I miss Draco. And you know who else is here? Serena. She is stunted in baby form, but God did me a favor by allowing her to age to 6. Today was a special day. A day Serena and I get to come down from heaven. When we get to talk to someone in the mortal world.

How?

Harry found the ressurection stone. And called me down with Serena. Well, she goes everywhere with me.

So here I was. Standing as a ghost inside Harry's house in Godric's Hollow.

"Oh. My. God." whispered Harry softly. He had aged well. Married to Ginny had a baby boy. Cute.

"Hi." I said in a silky voice.

"Tyler."

"Harry." I mocked, but smiled all the same.

"Who's this?" asked Harry. My eyes darken. He was the one that killed her...but I had forgiven him for that.

"Serena Artemis Malfoy. My daughter that died." I said softly. He paled.

"Oh...hi." mumbled Harry.

"Tyler...there's someone here who wants to talk to you." said Harry suddenly. My eyes perked.

"Who!"

"Draco and Hermione Malfoy." said Harry. He disapproved of their marriage, but accepted it after a while. It hurt to see Draco with someone else, but I know they love eachother. They walked in the door, with a small child in tow.

"Oh...Tyler." breathed Draco. He smiled at me, that smile he saved for me. When I was alive.

"Hi...who's this?" I asked, my voice calm and smooth.

"This is Hermione and I's daughter. Tyler Rose Malfoy." He said smiling. If I could have cried, I would have been. Hermione smiled at me.

"Hey Ty." she grinned. I smiled and noticed her hand on her extremely swollen belly.

"How far?" I asked, moving to sit by her. She smiled.

"About 8 months."

"Whoa." I said.

"Would...would it be possible for you t-to come to the birth? If Harry 'calls' you?" stammered Hermione. I smiled widely.

"Yes, it would." I said, smiling widely.

"Yay!" squealed Hermione.

"Harry, where's Ginny?" I asked, turning to him.

"Oh, er she's with Molly and James." said Harry. I nodded and smiled. We talked for hours. Then the clock dinged 9. Technically we could last forever in the mortal world but after 11 hours of being there we started to feel...ill. Like a muggle coming down with the flu. Sickly.

"I believe it's time for us to go." I said softly. There smiles fell. "He is waiting."

"Okay..." said Harry. He went over to me and smiled. I knew he could hug me, as the resurrection stone 'resurrected' me. I captured him in a hug and he whisper in my ear. "I love you Tyler."

It was the first time he'd ever said that to me! I murmured it back softly.

Onto Draco, then Hermione and lastly my new found friend Tyler. She and Serena got on well.

"Good bye." we chorused as Harry turned the stone thrice in hand and we went back.

Skip forward, 3 weeks. June 23th.

Tyler POV

"Oh my fucking god." screamed Hermione loudly. I sniggered. I have a daughter and never had to go through the process of labor. Thank gosh.

Today was the day Hermione was in labor and I got to come back. To listen to her scream at Draco. Fun. **note sarcasm* **

"I'm going to fucking kill you. We are never ever having sex AGAIN!" screeched Hermione. I smirked as the healer said to push.

"The baby is crowning!" said Healer Becky.

"AHHH!" screamed Hermione.

"Come on baby." I encouraged.

"I got the head. C'mon." 

"Ah-AH" squealed Hermione.

"Good Girl. Oh baby come on." said Draco grinning at me. I smiled back as my bestfriends became parents.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" said the Healer as she waved her wand. The baby was cleaned and placed in Hermione's arms.

"Whatcha gonna name her?" I wondered.

"I like Scorpius." said Hermione.

"How about Scorpius Lucius Antiono Malfoy?" asked Draco. Hermione and Draco's dads names. Neat.

"I like it!" I offered, giggling a bit.

"I do too." said Hermione smiling.

Even after I died, life had moved on. Even in my death, I still lived on. Guess that's where I belong...even if I am imperfect in a world of perfect.

END. 

**Like? Hate? Love? Review to tell me... :D**


End file.
